Thief Samurai (agent sploder goes on a mission)
the "Thief Samurai" (real name: Eddie Thunderman) is the leader of the bad guys. he is also the main antagonist in "Agent Sploder goes on a mission" (the whole story game). he has only one bad guy that controled him once (episode 10,11), the Overlord villain. story season 2 episode 10: the rise of the evil. Eddie Thunderman ledd all of Sploder's prisoners out of jail for to make with them an evil master-plan, to steal power diamonds and put theme in to his robots. he became after a while Sploder and Eagville came in to his base and fought his ninjas. the Thief Samurai told his henchmen to catch the agents but the agents ascaped. episode 11: the Overlord villain. Eddie Thunderman made a trap for Sploder and Eagville so he would be able to fight theme. in the fight he got defeated and fell in to a well that leads you back to the earth surface. episode 14: thief samurai returns. Eddie Thunderman returned and locked the Overlord villain in a lava cage. then Eddie took away all the Overlord's powers. he became the new ruler of the world and his main helper was the Thief-Kiyoshi (cause DR. Fish, Qua and DR. Shock were dead). episode 15: the new Overlord Eddie had a new disco evil lair named the Evil-Disco club. when agent sploder and eagville got in to the club they fell in to the trap and survived it. the agents defeated all the guards including the Master-cop. meanwhile, the diamond and the SegFault turned the Thief Samurai in to the new Overlord villain. episode 16: Mission Accomplished Eddie Thunderman was the new Overlord. the final fight was in this episiode between him and Agent Sploder. he lost and his minions where defeated too, and agent sploder beacame number 1 of the country. but the SegFault is still alive and he came to revenge in agent tal goes on a mission. states gender: male rank: main antagonist dream: to be the only master thief. worst enemy: Agent Sploder boss enemy: Piper (season 2) boss: no-one (the Overlord villain in episode 10, 11). best freind: Thief Kiyoshi seasons: season 2. trivia *the Thief Samurai is thief number 1 in the world. he would die and not give up. thats why he let himself die when the SegFault attacked him in episode 15. *the Thief Samurai wasn't acting in season 1. *the Thief Samurai's main helper was the Thief Kiyoshi even when Qua, DR. Shock and DR. Fish where in his team of thieves. *The Thief Samurai hardly goes to sleep. *The Thief Samurai was defeated 3 times but he only died twice (when the SegFault killed him and when the Overlord died once again. *The Thief Samurai has in the game states much to much more health then the player and thats why every time him and the player fight, the player has extra weapons. Category:Primary Villains Category:Big Villains Category:Villains Category:Agent Sploder Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sploder